


彬准｜训猫

by jiujiujii



Category: TXT - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 09:58:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiujiujii/pseuds/jiujiujii





	彬准｜训猫

#ooc预警#

 

 

 

崔秀彬觉得他以后进屋前都应该先敲门。

哪怕是进自己房间。

 

 

屋子里难得静谧的让人感觉有一丝诡异，崔秀彬刚进家门就发觉气氛不太对劲。往日崔连准一个人在家的时候，迎接他的基本上除了打游戏时爆发出的各种抱怨和激动的叫喊声就是音响设备里几乎要穿透天花板的那些hiphop歌曲，如此安静的情况还是头一次。

他小心翼翼的合上门，明明是在自己的家里却倒像是做贼那样轻手轻脚的往里屋走。晃悠一圈没见着本该待在家中的人，到卧室去换个衣服的想法被搁置了一下，虚掩着的房门让他不禁怀疑没发出任何声响的崔连准是不是在房间里睡着了。

下一秒这个猜想就被当场否认掉，稍稍敞开了一些的门缝里隐约传出些自言自语的话，房间里的人像是在困扰些什么，模模糊糊的还伴随着一点金属碰撞所发出的声音。

事实上隔着房门很难听得真切，而崔秀彬也本着即使是恋人也不能这样偷听并窥探对方隐私的原则选择了直接推门而入。

“连准哥——”他的声音倏然间止住，眼前的场景令他不由得呼吸一滞，张着嘴半天也挤不出后半句话。

房间里的人显然也被他冷不丁的一声叫喊吓了一跳——虽然这其中应该是心虚占了大半。崔连准慌慌张张的扭头去看房间门口站着的人，大脑一片空白，因为紧张而心跳加快了些，连带着呼吸也变得困难起来，他僵着身子，似乎有些不知所措：“秀…秀彬？”

“你今天怎么……”

“…哥在干什么？”崔秀彬忽略了那人的提问，踌躇着走到崔连准身旁，目光落在他身上，在完完全全看清楚他的衣着时不自觉的咽了下口水，脸颊也一下子涨红了些。

眼前的人正戴着一对和他的发色相配的青灰色猫耳，身上只套了一件宽大的白色衬衫，领口解开两颗扣子，若有若无的展露出他白净的、透着些淡粉色的皮肤和精致的锁骨，偏偏脖颈处还戴着一个绀色的项圈，连接着一条金属质地的链子。慌乱不安的神情让他看起来就像是被人囚禁在此处的金丝雀。

清纯又色情。

“我…”崔连准有些局促的垂着眼睛，不知道该如何解释，他的睫毛轻颤着，指尖攥住项圈链子另一端的皮革质握把，脸颊红的不像话，急匆匆的开口像是为了转移话题，“你今天怎么这么早就回来了啊？”

“忘和哥说了而已。”崔秀彬显然已经没什么心思考虑别的事情了，他把坐在床沿的人往柔软的床上压，用膝盖顶开那人的腿，俯下身有些急不可耐的吻上对方红润饱满的唇。算不上温柔的动作让崔连准有些抗拒，他抬手推了推眼前的人，轻喘着气不悦的眯起眼睛。

“你别…”他把人从自己身上推开，撑着身子坐起来，辩解的话在此刻显得有些多余，“我其实就是…想试试而已。谁知道你这么早就回来了。”

嗔怪的语气让崔秀彬觉得这似乎变成了他的错。并未理会毫无意义的解释，他的手抚上那人光滑细嫩的大腿，故意往腿间隐秘的那处摸。崔连准连忙按住作乱的手，声音里掺上点愠意，“你…都和你说了别摸了！”

“谁让哥非要在我不在的时候试这种事。”崔秀彬紧盯着面前的人，噙着笑用理所当然的语调说出令人蒙羞的话。

“小猫胡作非为身为主人难道不该管教吗？”

“…崔秀彬！”崔连准只觉得脸上一阵阵的发烫，因为恋人的话而感到羞怯，他移开视线喘了口气，握在崔秀彬手腕上的手不自觉的紧了紧。

自己原本的确是有这样和崔秀彬来一炮的打算，但不该是现在，甚至不该是在今天。而当下的状况显然已经完全脱离了他的计划。

黑曜石般的瞳仁里闪烁着些许不安，他没什么底气的做出一点退让，试图想要拖延时间，“能不能晚上再……”

后者用一个轻柔的吻止住了小猫的话，直截了当拒绝了对方的逃避，他的手探进宽松的衬衣下摆，不轻不重的揉捏落在崔连准的腰际，引的人轻颤了一下。

都到了这步似乎已经很难有挽回的余地了，再往下推拒不免就显得有些不近人情。崔连准没有过多的理由来拒绝，一改刚才的迟疑，翻身把原本压制着他的人按到床上。

脱离掌控的事情会让他感到无措，所以他更喜欢占据主导方。

“那现在，”身居上位的人声音里透着点慵懒，指尖不紧不慢的划过崔秀彬的脖颈，在触碰到被规规矩矩扣到最上面一颗的衬衣领口上时停顿了一下，随后灵巧的解开那些衣扣，语气轻佻的顺着刚才对方的话反问眼前的人。

“主人想要怎么管教我？”

崔秀彬的呼吸声变得急促了些，不仅仅是因为那句话，面前撩人的猫儿跨坐在自己身上，臀部有意无意的轻蹭着他的那处，下身自然而然便起了反应。

伸手打算去够床头柜里的润滑剂时他不经意间瞥到了被丢在柜子上面的一条类似猫尾巴的毛茸茸的东西，顺着他的视线望过去的崔连准愣了一下，想抢过时已经晚了一步。崔秀彬把玩着手里柔软的尾巴，看似漫不经心的话语却让人不由得心里一紧，“小猫是不是落下了点什么？”

“可我不想……”崔连准看着尾巴末端连带着的那个金属材质的蛋形肛塞，舔了下嘴唇有些犹豫，他软着语气小声和人商量，“能不能不要那个？”

崔秀彬没答话，只是挑眉盯着他看，态度明确不言而喻。崔连准沉默了一下，随后没好气的从他手里拿过那条软塌塌的青灰色尾巴，心里不停的安慰自己莫生气自作孽不可活，却还是忍不住骂崔秀彬没良心。

他伸手问人要他手里拿着的润滑剂，对方故作惊讶的看着他，“哥打算自己来吗？”

崔连准冷哼一声，心说小兔崽子你说这话时就不能先把笑容收一收吗哪有半点要帮我的样子。也懒得和他废话，直接把润滑剂往自己手上挤。

他褪去下身仅剩的一条底裤，伸手朝自己身后探去，指尖按压上穴口，随后缓慢的探进一个指节，再一点点往里深入。穴壁紧紧的绞着自己的手指，异样的感觉让他几乎想要放弃继续扩张的动作。崔连准有些无助的朝崔秀彬看了一眼，却放不下身段来求他帮忙。

崔秀彬接收到小猫求助的信号，抬手抹去他额角蒙着的细密汗珠，凑过去安抚般吻了吻被那人舔咬的越发红润的嘴唇，手掌托住他的臀瓣，慢慢将一根手指挤进紧致的穴口。

崔连准在崔秀彬的手指侵入的瞬间全身猛地一抽搐，那人熟练的找到他的敏感点，指尖摩擦碰触那处所产生的快感让他抑制不住发出一声呻吟，身体一下子变得酥软无力。

对方带着自己的手指在自己身后操弄的感觉实在奇怪，崔连准被那股羞耻感逼的几乎要掉眼泪。待手指终于能够顺利进出的时候崔秀彬便收回了手，继而目不转睛的盯着人用有些别扭的动作把尾巴安上去。

炙热的目光让崔连准觉得害臊，却也只能装着没看见的样子不予理会。他呼出一口气，尽量让自己放松，随后摸索着，慢慢的把那一端往自己身后探入。

冰凉的器物进入的感觉并不好受，崔连准不自觉的皱着眉，呼吸变得散乱起来，在把最后一些推进去时忍不住呜咽了一声，勉强适应着身后被填充的不适感。他抬眼对上崔秀彬的视线，打着颤的声音里带着点气恼，“满意了？”

“满意了。”崔秀彬好心帮人把有些松动的猫耳头箍戴好，顺手摸了把他身后的尾巴，在小猫有些闹脾气的起身想要躲开他的触碰时轻轻拉拽了一下散落在床上几乎快要被人遗忘的金属链子。崔连准猝不及防的被那股力量往前拽，有些重心不稳的摔进崔秀彬怀里，被人锢住了腰，抬头就看见男孩沉着目光对着他笑，晃了晃手里的链子，悠悠开口，“乖点？”

崔连准兴许是没想到往日对自己百依百顺的恋人会这般逗弄他，眼里闪过一丝错愕，却又因为脖子上的项圈哪儿也逃不了。他轻咬了下嘴唇，似是有些不甘，但随即就乖顺的贴靠过去，讨好似的凑上前舔吻吸吮对方的唇瓣，用牙轻轻啃咬，学着小猫的样子亲昵的蹭着那人的脸颊。

这招显然在崔秀彬那儿十分受用，崔连准看着对方逐渐松开了链子，便往后退了点，快速褪下那人的裤子，白皙的手开始在炙热的那处毫无章法的碰触，好几次似是无意间用指尖按压摩擦过前端，稍一用力就让那人加重了喘息，表情不算好的看着自己却又说不出话。他带着些戏谑的神色抬眼回望崔秀彬，对于自己还算成功的报复感到愉悦。

倒是没想到给自己留后路。

崔连准决定明天一定一定要给那个卖项圈的店家一个超级大差评。要不是带子扣得过于牢固自己试了一下结果半天都没能解开，他哪至于落到现在这个地步。

“……你松开。”崔连准指的是被崔秀彬再次握在手里的金属链子，对方这次显然比上次坚定的多，链子在手掌上绕了几个圈，也不把自己往他那儿拽，只是不近不远的牵制着动作。

两人僵持了几秒，最后还是崔连准忍不住开口讨饶，拖长了尾音用软软糯糯的语调朝着恋人撒娇，“秀彬——帮我把项圈解开嘛……”

小猫眨了眨眼睛，眼神湿漉漉的望向自己，可怜兮兮的样子看起来着实令人有些不忍，但崔秀彬清楚的知道这只猫是如何的狡猾和善于伪装。他朝人招招手，崔连准喜出望外的以为他是妥协了，贴靠过去却没被摘取下脖颈上的束缚，取而代之的是对方突然间的一个粗暴的亲吻，充斥着侵略性让人喘不过气来，像是要夺走所有他赖以生存的氧气。

那双手隔着衬衫轻薄的布料按上崔连准胸前敏感的那点，布料摩挲着带来点酥麻的快感，细小的呜咽声被埋没在亲吻中，眼前的人现在的确像只被揪住了尾巴的猫那样惊慌又无助。

所幸最后崔秀彬还是心软的取下了小猫脖子上套了许久的项圈，指腹摩挲着柔嫩的皮肤上被磨出的一点浅色的红痕，他凑过去温柔的在那上面舔吻，听见面前的人发出一声轻吟。

崔连准有些难耐的扭动了一下身体，逐渐被情欲浸染的小猫急于向对方索取更多，他伸手想拿出身后那个已经被他适应而此刻显得有些碍事的肛塞，指尖刚刚碰触到毛绒质地的柔软尾巴就被崔秀彬捉住了手腕，清脆的巴掌落在挺翘的臀峰上，他下意识的挣扎了一下，换来了第二下掌掴，接连的疼痛感让崔连准不敢妄动，只觉得大脑一片混乱，他轻喘着看向眼前笑意盈盈的人。

“你怎么就学不乖呢。”崔秀彬的手在那人的臀瓣上揉捏，先前火辣的痛感继而变得有些酥麻，崔连准又羞又怕，眼圈都被逼的红了些，他小心翼翼的用没被制住的那只手去牵对方的手，嗫嚅着小声开口，“我、我知道错了…主人就放过我吧……”

崔秀彬见小猫似乎真的是怕极了，话里都带着些哽咽，那双漂亮的眸子里蒙着层水雾，看上去可怜的要命。他松开那人的手，安抚般给了他一个温柔缱绻的吻，想要退开些的时候崔连准却是靠过去缠着他不放，搂上他的脖子黏黏腻腻的和人接吻。轻微的窒息感让大脑有些晕晕乎乎，崔连准在放开眼前的人后对着他眨巴眨巴眼睛，舔了下嘴唇，随后故意用甜软的声音对着人叫了一声。

“喵。”

所以早就说了猫真的很能惹事。

引火的小猫理所当然的被人覆压在了身下，光滑白嫩的腿勾缠上恋人的腰身，松垮的衬衣隐约勾勒出纤细的腰肢，他微微眯起那双勾人心魄的眼眸对着人轻笑，偏要在自己也早已止不住欲望的时候还装着泰然自若的样子。

崔秀彬将他身后的尾巴取出，炙热的那处抵上穴口时身下的人还是不自觉的瑟缩了一下，他觉得好笑，忍不住开口逗他，“你怕什么？”

“我哪有……”崔连准皱着眉刚想要反驳，对方就直接顶进了他的臀缝间，压抑不住的呻吟取代了还未出口的话，疼痛感和快感交织着刺激他的神经，眼里瞬间盈满了泪水。那人的器物在自己身体里一寸寸的开拓，直直的顶到最深处。

稍稍眨了下眼睛晶莹的泪珠便滴落下来，崔秀彬俯下身吻去崔连准脸颊上的泪水，身下的动作却没有减缓丝毫，每次顶到那处时都会让崔连准发出奶猫般的啜泣。

“你…你慢点……啊…”他断断续续的开口，感觉自己像是要被对方的顶撞弄得支离破碎。崔秀彬摸上那人早就颤颤巍巍翘起的性器，手掌包裹住那处，缓缓撸动时身下的人显然有些承受不住双重的快感，哭喊着胡乱说着拒绝的话。

于是他停下手上的动作，看见小猫凌乱的喘息着，迷茫的朝着他眨了下眼睛，似乎对此感到不解。

“连准现在不该说些什么吗？”

崔连准愣了一下，随即意识到对方指的是什么，他偏过头躲开视线，含含糊糊的开口，却只说出几个语序混乱的词句，“我…我想……主人…呜！”

崔秀彬似乎对那人的磨磨蹭蹭感到不满，惩罚般用力又深入的撞上那人敏感的腺体，强烈的快感瞬间攀爬上脊背，引得崔连准叫喊出声，顾不上别的，只能带着哭腔顺应那人，“我、我想要主人操我…”

最后两人相继在快意到达了顶峰的时候释放出来，白浊的液体晕染上深色的床单。小猫被人折腾了一番后懒得动弹，窝在对方怀里昏昏欲睡，崔秀彬就只好费了点力气半搂半抱着把不愿起身的人拖到浴室，认命般帮着人一起洗了个澡。

“这里…这里还有泡泡没冲掉……”崔连准大半个身体都浸泡在浴缸里，迷迷糊糊的开口，偏了偏头把还沾着些白色泡沫的发丝指给崔秀彬看。花洒里的水淋上来时他忍不住往边上躲了躲，嘟着嘴小声抱怨着水有点凉。

崔秀彬闻言把水温调高了些，伸手试了试温度，才动作轻柔的将那些被遗漏的泡沫一点点冲洗掉。

嘟囔着那人麻烦的话被人听了进去，崔连准抬眸瞥了崔秀彬一眼，把浴缸里的水往他身上洒。

“当初是你自己说不嫌麻烦的！”

崔秀彬抬手挡了下飞溅出来的水花，对崔连准突然间的指责感到哭笑不得，他凑过去给了对方一个浅尝辄止的吻，手掌覆在小猫的后颈处轻轻揉捏，话语里满是温柔的笑意。

“再麻烦我也养你啊。”


End file.
